leshistoiresducheminfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Histoires Duchemin: Harmonie
Les Histoires Duchemin: Harmonie is one of three episodes which take place directly after the events of Les Histoires Duchemin 2. Unlike the rest of the episodes, this story is based on a series of musical challenges, hence its name, and features songs which have been featured in the series, and which would repeat in later episodes. The entire story takes place in one sole area, i.e. the St. Andrews Music Hall in Cressington, Ellicy. The theme songs for Les Histoires Duchemin: Harmonie are Harmonie and Sing of Love, both written and performed by troisnyx*. Story Following the events of Les Histoires Duchemin 2, Erroll de Wardes receives several copies of an unsigned letter stating that he and his friends were to assemble at the back door of the Cressington Music Hall. Aimée is fascinated by the idea, but Sylvain is not too keen on going. Aimée and her friends go nonetheless, and they are greeted by a young woman presumed to be the owner of the hall - Deirdre Beaulieu. They are taken in, and soon find themselves at the lowest basement of the building. Deirdre tells them that the rooms are special, and how well they do depends on how well they sing or play. Deirdre even goes so far as to state that in the chambers, Aimée and her friends would see people whom they know, or whom they have met in the past. Aimée and her friends accept Deirdre's challenge. On the fifth floor, Aimée meets a girl with light hair in pleats and a boy with spiky brown hair combed to the side, who are identified by Llyr as the legendary Ani Suring and Kanang Langkoi. Aimée is bewildered, because despite having heard of them before, she has never met them, nor has she seen any pictures of them. As Aimée and company reach the third basement, they discover the presence of cameras. They soon learn that Deirdre was recording their footage for a reality show, which was to be aired after their quest would come to an end. Erroll, Llyr and Laura are horrified by the idea of a reality show being aired in Irinie, and Aimée and her friends do not want all their personal dialogues to even be heard (with the probability that it'd picture Irinie's and Sauveterre's heroine Aimée in a bad light). Sylvain, following his gut instinct, gets the impression that Deirdre is conspiring with someone else more powerful than she is, but they decide to find a way out of the chambers — as well as a way to silence Deirdre and stop her from using the footage. However, when they begin hearing loud cheers from the first basement, they realise that their greatest fears have come true: the footage had indeed been screened to a large group of people who were all watching from ground level. Sybil initially feared embarrassment, but after some reflection, Sylvain comes up with a plan, which is soon accepted by the rest of his friends: they decide to thwart Deirdre's plan by interacting with the audience themselves, responding to their cheers, even by speaking to them. The people see Sylvain's chivalry in the midst of all these issues, as well as Aimée's and her friends' team spirit, and they respond in Aimée and company's favour. This angers Deirdre, as this is not the way she expects the show to turn out (her initial intention being to put Aimée and her friends down in the public eye), and in a huff, she leaves her control panel to confront them herself. As Deirdre and Aimée fight each other, the enthusiastic audience watches and cheers from the top, encouraging Aimée and her friends even more. Deirdre is soundly defeated, and is deeply humiliated by her defeat. Sylvain snidely remarks that "life is a circle, what you do is bound to come back to you", and come back it did to Deirdre. Deirdre rushes out of the building, and is never seen by Aimée or her friends again. Towards the end, Aimée and her friends decide to put all their differences and disputes aside, and work together for one rousing final performance, which is to be held at the ground floor, in the hall proper. After the final concert, Aimée and friends find out that Deirdre's broadcast is stopped and she is arrested, charged, and imprisoned for attempting to release illicit materials through the medium of television. The heroes toast to their sweet victory in Llyr's hometown. Category:Games Category:Les Histoires Duchemin: Harmonie